


Falling Apart

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: ⚙️ Transformers ⚙️ [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Adaptation, Adopted Bumblebee, Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Amphibia Fusion, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Battle, Battlefield, Big Brothers, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brothers, Cybernetics, Cyberpunk, During War, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Battles, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Fear, Fights, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Little Brothers, Major Character Injury, Mild Blood, Minor Arcee/Optimus Prime (Transformers), Minor Injuries, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Other, Physical hurt, Team as Family, War, brothers fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: During a battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons, Bumblebee and Wasp are thrown into danger that neither can save themselves from.As Bumblebee holds onto the edge trying to keep himself and his older brother from harm, Wasp realizes that he hasn't been a very good brother to the youngest Autobot.
Relationships: Arcee & Bulkhead (Transformers), Arcee & Bumblebee (Transformers), Arcee & Optimus Prime, Arcee & Ratchet (Transformers), Arcee/Optimus Prime, Autobots & Bumblebee (Transformers), Bulkhead & Bumblebee, Bulkhead & Optimus Prime, Bulkhead & Ratchet (Transformers), Bumblebee & Optimus Prime, Bumblebee & Ratchet, Bumblebee & Wasp (Transformers), Decepticons & Wasp (Transformers), Megatron & Wasp (Transformers), Optimus Prime & Ratchet, Soundwave & Wasp
Series: ⚙️ Transformers ⚙️ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529189
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from watching Amphibia, the name of the episode was "Reunion". As I watched the ending scene I got really inspired and it became apart of my Camp NaNoWriMo idea list!
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Bumblebee looked around with wide eyes as he tried to keep his balance. The ground underneath his feet shaking and rumbling causing him to stumble forward as he gripped his weapon tighter in his hand.

He watched in fear as pieces of the cliff that he was standing on began to fall away right before his eyes. He could hear the battle going on around him but at that moment all he was focused was the slightly older man that stood on the edge of the cliff where Bumblebee had shoved him towards.

As the ground continued to fall away, it seemed to finally hit the other man who looked at Bumblebee with wide eyes. The anger seemed to bleed out of him as he held his hand out to the youngest Autobot.

“Bee….” Wasp said but before he could speak again the ground beneath his feet crumbled and fell away causing Bumblebee to drop gasp and drop his weapon.

“Wasp!” Bumblebee cried out in a panic as he raised forward, causing it to crumble even more as he caught his brother’s wrist. Bumblebee let out a hiss of pain as Wasp’s weight yanked his arm down, but he didn’t have time to think about the pain as the ground fell beneath him.

Bumblebee let out a gasp as he grabbed the edge of the cliff that was remaining as fast as he could, ignoring the way the sharp rocks cut into his hand causing blood to leak down his arm.

Bee dug his fingers into the dirt and rock as he and Wasp hung from the cliff that was crumbling by the second under their shared weight. Bee blinked back the tears as he felt his older brother’s hand tighten around his own wrist as they both dangled in the air.

“W-Wasp?” Bee called out as he looked down at his brother who was looking down at the ground with pure terror written across his face. 

Bee felt sick as he saw how far down it was, knowing that if they fell, then they wouldn’t survive. He was never a fan of heights and he tried to tighten his grip on the edge of the cliff but that only caused bits of rumble to slip into his jacket, letting him know that that wasn’t such a good idea.

“I’ve got you, Wasp, it's going to be okay,” Bee said trying to convince himself and his older brother that they weren’t about to fall to their deaths. “We’re going to be okay I promise,” He said more to himself than to his brother, tears starting to cloud his vision as he kept a tighter grip on Wasp’s wrist.

Bumblebee could feel Wasp’s arm shaking in his grip but he said nothing about it wondering if Wasp could feel his own shivers at that moment. 

The sound of clashing steel could still be heard around them and scream of either anger or pain could be heard echoing through the battlefield. 

“We’re going to be okay,” Bee whispered but he knew that he didn’t even believe his own voice at the moment as tears started to slip down his face taking the dirt that covered it from the battle with them.

Bumblebee wanted nothing more than to scream for help but he doubted that anyone would be able to hear them over the fight. He felt more of the cliff give way as he tried to find some way to safety but they were too far out and far too heavy.

Bee looked back down at Wasp who had the same look of terror in his eyes as he looked up at his younger twin both unable to figure out a way to save the other or even themself. As Bee looked past Wasp and towards the ground trying to see if they could survive if they landed a certain way the sound of a voice cut through the air causing Bumblebee’s head to snap back up.

“Bumblebee!” The man’s voice yells that Bee instantly knew was Optimus Prime’s voice. “Bumblebee, I’m coming!” He yelled out towards him, seeming to gain the attention of not just the other Autobots but Megatron as well who Optimus had left laying on the ground at the sight of the scout hanging from the ledge.

Bumblebee suddenly felt a feeling of safety washing over him but it was quickly yanked away from him as he watched Megatron’s soldiers attack his family stopping them from getting anywhere near him or Wasp. 

Bee gasped as he and Wasp dropped a bit more the cliff edge that they held onto leaning forward bit by bit.

“They’re not going to make it in time,” Wasp said more to himself than to his twin who was still clinging to his wrist. Wasp felt Bumblebee’s hand tighten around his wrist at his words.

“Wasp, look at me,” Bumblebee ordered, trying to keep calm as he watched his brother’s head snap up to look at his eyes wide and showing just how startled he was at hearing his brother’s voice sound much like Optimus’ own. “We’re going to be okay,” He said as he looked into Wasp’s purple eyes. “We’re going to be okay, we just need to hang on a little longer,” He said his voice holding a begging tone to it as if he was begging himself not to give up hope.

“Hang on, Bumblebee,” The voice of Arcee cut through the air causing Bee’s head to snap up once more, this time towards the woman he considered his mother.

Bumblebee’s eyes widened at the sight of Arcee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Optimus all fighting to get to him, blasting, cutting, and shoving their way through the many Decepticons that were trying to hold them back.

For a second Bumblebee wondered if they knew that Wasp was with him hanging just by his hand and then Bee wondered if they did know, did they even care.

Wasp watched with wide eyes as his younger brother’s family came towards them, trying to get to them in time to save them from death. As Wasp watched this he looked for any of his family but could find none, and for a moment his heart that he didn’t think he had any more broke.

Wasp’s eyes slowly traveled up to Bee, who had a smile spread across his face at the sight of his family nearing them, but Wasp could see the cliff starting to crumble faster and faster.

“We’re going to be okay,” Bee said as he looked down at Wasp, a shaky smile and fear-filled eyes are all that his older brother saw though. 

Wasp couldn’t help but look at the Scout, a brother that he had just tried to kill who had thrown himself over a cliff to save him and who was willing to get himself killed for him. Wasp felt a sting of tears as these thoughts filled his mind.

“ _ He’s going to die because of me _ ,” Wasp thought in horror as he watched more of the cliff crumble beneath his younger brother’s hand. As this went through his mind Wasp made a split-second decision and gripped a little tighter to Bumblebee’s wrist as he let his eyes travel to the ground before traveling back up to Bumblebee.

“Hey, Bee,” Wasp called out softly, gaining his brother’s attention instantly. “Maybe… “ He trailed off as he felt fear grip him before he let a small shaky smile cross his face. “Maybe you’re better off without me,” He said as he looked at Bee, who looked confused for a moment until he felt Wasp’s grip on him start to loosen.

“Wait, wait, no!” Bee cried out as he gripped tighter to Wasp’s wrist trying hard to keep him from falling as Wasp started to slide from his grasp. “They’re coming look!” He shouted as he looked back towards his family who were getting closer and closer. “Just hang on,” He begged as he felt more tears start to slip down his face at the thought of letting his brother go.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Wasp said as he smiled up at Bee, tears starting to slip down his own face. “This is what Decepticons soldiers are meant to do,” He said as he let his grip on Bee’s wrist loosen more and more. “Especially seekers,” He said as he finally let his hand unwrap from Bee’s wrist.

“No!” Bee yelled as he tried to grip tighter to his older brother’s jacket sleeve but the weight was too much causing the fabric that Bee was holding to rip away from Wasp’s jacket leaving his brother to fall. “Wasp!” He screamed as tears fell faster and faster as he watched his brother fall as he gripped the green fabric in his hand even tighter.

Bee watched, unable to look away as his brother fell closer and closer to the ground, but before Wasp could get any closer, there was a sudden flash of light that Bee recognized as Soundwave teleporting. The bright light forced Bee’s eyes to close and when he opened them once more Wasp was gone.

Bumblebee blinked, trying to process that his brother was going to be alright as the cliff beneath his hand kept falling away before he himself could fall, though a pair of hands pulled him into the air and away from his death. Bee let a gasp leave him as he was suddenly placed on the ground far away from the cliff causing him to turn and see none other than Bulkhead standing behind him a look of pure fear across his face.

It was clear that Bulkhead had gotten away from the Decepticons first and had come straight to Bumblebee’s rescue while the others were held back. Now, it seemed like the battle had stopped leaving everyone frozen. At least the Decepticons were frozen as Optimus, Ratchet, and Arcee raced towards him and Bulkhead.

As they raced towards him Bumblebee watched with wide eyes as Megatron stood up from where he was, his arms outstretched as Soundwave carefully placed an unconscious Wasp in his arms. Megatron looked down at his unmoving son and did something that surprised Bumblebee and the others as they reached him.

“Decepticons, retreat,” Megatron growled out hate and rage in his voice as he looked towards Bumblebee who couldn’t look away. Bee watched as Megatron pulled Wasp closer to his chest as if Wasp was a Sparkling once more and in Cybertrion years he was as was Bumblebee.

The Autobots watched as ground bridges opened around them, leading the Decepticons back to safety as they all watched, surprised. Soon it was only Soundwave, Megatron, and the unconscious Wasp left as Megatron made sure that none of the Autobots tried to follow them.

Bumblebee felt a chill run down his spine as Megatron’s hate-filled eyes met not Optimus’ but his own before the three of them vanished into the ground bridge, leaving the Autobots amongst the wreckage of yet another battle.

For a moment all was silent as they waited and watched for signs of another attack but that was broken as Arcee suddenly wrapped her arms around her son pulling him close.

“Are you alright, Bumblebee?” Arcee asked as she pulled back and started to look over Bumblebee without waiting for an answer. One hand cupping his face as the other ran through his hair checking for any serious injuries.

“I’m fine, Mom,” Bumblebee said in a quiet voice trying to calm her down though he didn’t pull away knowing that she was just trying to make sure he was alright.

As Bumblebee stood there he felt more and more tears slip down his face unable to hold them back any longer as he felt Ratchet scan him to make sure he wasn’t lying to them since he had done that before.

Bee didn’t move as he looked at where Megatron had been standing with his older brother hanging lifelessly in his arms. The longer Bee stared at the spot, the more tears slipped down his face.

Bumblebee was somewhat aware of his mother figure stepping back from him with wide eyes filled with surprise and sadness at seeing him so upset. Bumblebee wanted nothing more than for the tears to stop, but as he felt the green fabric in his hand once more he finally fell to his knees and began to sob into his hands and into the fabric.

Without missing a beat Bumblebee suddenly found himself in the arms of Optimus who was holding him close to his chest just like he had done years ago when Bumblebee had nightmares and like he did even now sometimes. Bee could feel Arcee’s arms wrap around him from behind once again running her hand through his hair as he sobbed into his father figure's chest. Before long, he felt Bulkhead wrap his arms around both Optimus and Arcee while trying to comfort him.

The only one not in the hug was Ratchet who stood awkwardly to the side trying to figure out what to do but before long ended up in the hug as well thanks to Optimus and Bulkhead dragging him down to their level.

Bumblebee just let the tears slip from his eyes as he gripped tightly to the green fabric that had been ripped from his brother’s sleeve as the family that loved him held him tightly. He could feel some of their tears fall onto them knowing that they were from relief at him being alive, which only seemed to make Bee sob harder.

As Bumblebee stayed curled up on the battleground with the arms of the people he loved wrapped tightly around him, he could hear the crunch of the other Autobots coming towards them but at that moment Bee didn’t care just happy that the people he cared both Autobots and Decepticon were alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I gave Soundwave the power of teleportation because the more I thought about it the more I thought that teleportation fit him well. The reason for this is because Soundwave seems to be everywhere at once, he hears everything and sees everything which is how he's able to snitch on Starscream all the time lol.
> 
> Also, when Wasp explains that especially seekers are meant to die, I couldn't help but think about how Decepticons see seekers and soldiers as expendable. So this makes Wasp think that the ones he sees as a family, doesn't really care for him little does he know that he is really the only thing Megatron cares about besides killing Optimus and taking over the world. Megatron, of course, doesn't show this though well he doesn't show it like Optimus shows how much he cares for Bumblebee.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞


End file.
